Urumiya
Teg (テグ, Tegu ) is the other half of the Celestial Warrior Urumiya and Hagas' elder twin brother. He is a very crucial character that triggered the summoning of Genbu successfully after surrendering the scroll to the warriors, agreeing to succeed his late brother and fulfill his duties as the last celestial warrior. Despite the years that have passed, Teg's appearance did not change until he is reunited with his other half, Hagas. With this, the full mark of Urumiya is engraved on his forehead and his physique finally changes. Appearance Locked up in Hokkan's imperial palace for 17 years, his appearance has barely changed. Teg seems to give barely any signs of aging the whole time; everything about him remains exactly the same ever since he was captured. His clothes consist of cultural Odo fashion sorts. They resemble his younger brother's several years ago, given the fact that they are very close twins. Despite his age, he gives off an appearance of a youthful nine-year-old. Unquestionably resembling his twin broth er, Teg also has the same features: dark-green hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. But the way their hair is parted is a way to tell them apart: Teg's bangs are focused more into the center than to the right, unlike with this brother's, which is parted and focused more to the right and the sides. When he was imprisoned, Teg was shown with chains and ropes, enormous pieces of cloth clinging on to them. His hair is uncut, which gives him feminine features. During Chapter 36, the death of Hagas occurs, leaving Teg with the full mark of Urumiya and restoring him to look his actual age. His hair becomes longer. Personality As he was scarcely shown talking, little was known about his character. But it is ultimately apparent that Teg is apparently close to his twin brother, Hagas. However, in recent chapters, readers get a glimpse of his personality and a bit more of his character. Teg is, frankly, impatient, and despite the madness he could have descended into while being imprisoned have shown to decline instead: contrastingly, his mind is still right and fair and has remained the same. But he has some certain traits, such as knowing how to bargain with Tegiru when he asks for his help. Teg also has a fast and adaptive mind, and shows to have a very exceeding memory; telling Tegiru that he has failed his promises let him see his brother and that "how about I blast a song to your face right now, right here?" Teg is also cocky, and has a tendency to tease people about his colossal powers; whether it be as a joke or during a serious situation. He takes pride in his skills but he knows "when to and not to cut off from one's limits." He is also aware of every single thing around him but Teg stays calm, sitting and waiting for the rightful moments to come. Despite the fact that he could elope by blasting his prison easily, he is loyal to his brother and believes that he will come to save him. His personality and capabilities are better off not to be judged by his mockable physical appearance. Teg truly acts his age (he is 24, bit takes the appearance of a 7-year-old), proving to have a very remarkable amount of intellect and intelligence; but there are some times when he inclines to acting childish and resentful. However, when he is reunited with Hagas (who eventually dies on the spot), he becomes a different person. Teg portrays himself as a soft, defenseless and mourning boy, but spiritually strong enough to accept reality. He was mature enough to accept that his brother died in front of him, and was practical enough not to blame it on the faultless people. Having gained a new resolve, Teg now willingly joins the group, apologetic towards his former behavior (being the guard of their enemy), and is now a rather bright person with a cheerful disposition. Generally, Teg, as a celestial warrior, loyalty, compassion, and wisdom are the qualities that define him. Unlike his twin brother, he is now optimistic and faithful towards life, and is very determined to fulfill his mission: to help everyone summon Genbu successfully. Story Arrest When Teg sang for the first time, the imperial court seemed to worry about his destructive power. In recent chapters, it was revealed that Teg and Hagas sang when they were children in order to save King Temudan, who was threatened by a human-eating monster. Despite Tegiru's protests to kill the twins, Temudan insisted not to do so but after days, he caught a horrible fever and his body parts soon began to degrade. The magistrate, blaming the song they sang for the illness, imprisons Teg.At age nine he was taken away from home despite Hagas' pleads. Chained up in Hokkan's imperial palace, Teg's appearance has not changed for seventeen years, similar to his first appearance. According to Emperor Tegiru, Teg has only reacted to stimulus once, about two years before the story begins. While he was chained up they attempted to summon Genbu with the scroll version of The Universe of the Four Gods and stupidly with him alone. Of course, the attempt was a failure. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Introduction When Uruki, grief-striken with the death of Soruen, attempts to create a tornado to destroy Touran, Teg spontaneously reacts and begins to sing. His singing disables all the Celestial Warriors' powers for a period of time and forms a powerful barrier around Touran that Uruki is unable to break through. When Uruki loses consciousness, Teg becomes catatonic once more. Reunion with Hagas After the warriors manage to storm in the underground prison, Teg meets Uruki, who tries in vain to persuade him to go with them. Teg says that he refuses to obey any of them unless he brings Hagas; and in this minute, his twin appears. Shortly after a tearful reunion, Hagas explains that only one "Urumiya" was supposed to journey with the priestess, and after all, Genbu can be summoned with only one of them. Explicitly, he also explains that he also caught Temudan's disease and he falls on his twin brother's arms, entrusting the fate of a celestial warrior to him. With this, the full mark of "Urumiya" is permanently engraved on his forehead. Death of Hagas Along with Filka, Teg mourns his twin brother's death severely. Also, Teg is finally convinced to join the group as the last celestial warrior. He apologizes to everyone about his aggressiveness and willingness to help the enemy at first (they forgive him), and to compensate he surrenders The Universe of the Four Gods (the scroll), which he has hidden for many years. When Filka appeared at that time, complaining of the relationship and the misunderstanding between herself and Hagas, Teg explains to her that all of Hagas' memories and feelings were also transported to him, as if he became Hagas himself. With this, Teg said that he felt something from his brother regarding Filka, and that "thing" was her happiness. Once again, Filka is overcome with tears. Finally, Teg officially joins the group. Powers and Abilities Teg is considered the strongest of all the 28 warriors; his singing allowing him to effectively paralyse and disable the powers of all the Celestial Warriors. He also possesses the power to create a gigantic psychic barrier, protecting the entire capital of Hokkan from a whirlwind caused by Uruki. Category:Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Male Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters